¡No hay que ser tan méndigos!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Esta es una conmovedora historia llena de drama, incertidumbre y amor, con una pizca de humor, en la que se verán los lazos que surgen en la lucha por la supervivencia. Capítulo dos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡No hay que ser tan méndigo!**

Sumario: Esta es una conmovedora historia llena de drama, incertidumbre y amor, con una pizca de humor, en la que se verán los lazos que surgen en la lucha por la supervivencia.

**Capítulo uno.**

Todo tiene un inicio, y el inicio del caos que a continuación se presenta comenzó como un fósforo siendo frotado a escasos milímetros de un sendero de pólvora. Abusando de una época de prosperidad, Gerald y Sheila realizaron gastos innecesarios centrados en su deleite y satisfacción personal, confiados en que las buenas rachas durarían, así que el dinero que gastaron de más lo etiquetaron con un "**reponer**", sin especificar los importes, en el área que correspondía a los fondos universitarios de Kyle y Ike.

La mecha de pólvora se encendió rápido y avanzó en silencio el trayecto que se comprendía como la época de prosperidad hasta la fecha establecida para la declaración de impuestos, momento en el que explotó con un estruendo tan ensordecedor, similar al grito que pegaron en el cielo los Broflovsky al revisar su esquema de ahorros y encontrar una enorme pérdida superior al estimado de los estudios universitarios de sus dos hijos, señalado sobre el nombre de Kyle.

-¡Kyle Broflovsky, ven inmediatamente! -Gritaron a todo pulmón los molestos padres.

El fuego producido por la explosión era nada comparado con la furia volcánica de los padres del pelirrojo, quien no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

-Miren, si fue por el pastel de...

-¡Déjate de bromas, jovencito! -Gerald extendió la hoja que tenía pegada la etiqueta que decía "**reponer**".- ¿Nos puedes explicar qué carajos significa esto?

-Kyle, ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto? -Sheila comenzó su drama llorando de forma exagerada.- Si necesitabas dinero, nos hubieras avisado y lo hubiéramos discutido.

-¿Dinero? -Preguntó confundido el joven.

-No te hagas ni el ingenuo ni el gracioso. ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Parrandeaste? ¿Compraste drogas, alcohol y putas? ¡Dinos ahora!

-¿Acaso están locos? -Explotó el joven judío.- ¡Yo no he tocado ningún dinero, excepto la miserable mesada que consideran darme!

Gerald se encrispó y derribó la silla que estuviera entre su hijo y él.

-¡Y encima lo niegas y hasta te das el lujo de reprocharnos! -El hombre estaba fuera de sí.- Esto se acabó, no vamos a soportarte ni a tí ni a tus despilfarros. ¡A partir de este momento te buscas un techo, comida, ropa, escuela y lo que se te antoje por que no te volveremos a dar ni un centavo jamás!

-¿Qué?

-Dios mío, Gerald, no puedo ni verlo de la vergüenza. -Sheila se refugió en los brazos de su esposo.- Haz que se marche.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces tampoco quiero esto! -Kyle se quitó la bolsita que colgara de su cuello y la arrojó a los pies de sus padres.- No sé qué pasó aquí, pero si tanto quieren que me vaya, adiós.

Salió tan molesto de su casa que no se acordó de llevarse su gorro ni su abrigo, ni siquiera se percató de la lluvia que lo empapó por completo en cuestión de segundos y que era el anuncio previo de la helada que estaba pronosticada para esa tarde, pero en ese momento el clima no le estaba afectando, ya que no entendía el por qué estaba pasando todo eso, solo sabía que sus padres lo corrieron de su casa.

Cuando el fuego de la explosión terminó, quedó una cortina de polvo y cenizas alrededor, impidiendo ver más allá de unos centímetros. Así se sentía Kyle, y sin saberlo, se hizo la misma pregunta que sus padres tan pronto recuperó un poco la calma.

-¿Y ahora?

**CONTINUARÁ **(Por cierto, ¿de qué pastel hablaba Kyle?)


	2. Chapter 2

**¡No hay que ser tan méndigos!**

Un agradecimiento y dedicatoria especial a _**Sakhory**_, **_Stan-LoVeR_**, **_xxx-thenaruto-xxx_** y a mi hermana _**RutLance-CrystalFairy**_, quienes leyeron este fanfic. Les recuerdo que _**South Park**_ y otros no me pertenecen, solo escribo para entretenerlos a todos, y eso me incluye.

**Capítulo dos.**

La ira adolescente es como la flama que se alimenta de un mechero casero de alcohol 20% puro. En tanto dure el combustible, la flama se mantiene a flote. Pero cuando ésta se termina, solo queda una _insípida_ oscuridad.

-¿Y ahora...? -Para cuando se dio cuenta, Kyle se hallaba en las afueras del pueblo, rodeado por la noche que, con cada minuto que pasaba, se tornaba fría e incierta.- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos, empapados por la inclemente lluvia de apenas unos momentos atrás, percatándose de que éstos se hallaban casi completamente vacíos, por excepción de una inútil y despedazada servilleta, una de las dos galletas incomibles que esa mañana le regalara Wendy, que fue a dar en el pantalón para no tener que comerla y tampoco tirarla, y dos dólares con 57 centavos en monedas. Le quedó claro que no iba a sobrevivir con eso si las firmes intenciones de sus padres eran que no volviera a casa, y a esas alturas, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir a esa noche, juzgando eso por las gotas de agua que resbalaban de los árboles y edificios, ya que comenzaban a congelarse por el súbito descenso de la temperatura, y la noche apenas estaba empezando.

Se puso en marcha de nuevo, sin rumbo fijo, aterrorizado por nuevos miedos que surgían desde lo más profundo de su mente. Temores que jamás creyó llegar a sentir y de los cuales se burlaba como quien tiene la vida resuelta, como si la _justicia poética_ se hubiera propuesto enseñarle a ser humilde con respecto al dolor ajeno.

Notó una vieja cabina de teléfono, y dio gracias a los profetas cuando levantó el auricular y escuchó la grabación pidiéndole insertar 25 centavos o marcar a un número gratuito. Tecleó el número de ayuda de la oficina central de comunicaciones de Denver -para que valiera la pena hacer la llamada- y pedir que le comunicaran con Stan, o cualquier otra persona.

_-"Oficina Central de Comunicaciones con sede en Denver, ¿en qué podemos servirle?"_

Podría llamarle a Stan, pero aparte de que era muy tarde, no había garantías de que el pelinegro pudiera ayudarle en algo, menos ahora que se concentraba en estudiar para la carrera de médico cirujano, y no iba a ser justo hacerlo responsable de sus propios problemas.

Kenny hacía un tiempo que se había ido del pueblo. ¿Butters? El pobre ya estaba muy _desgraciado_ por culpa de sus padres que lo único que le enseñaron fue a ser un nervioso mojón de mierda. Cartman... No, a todos menos al culón. Kyle prefería mendigar antes de pedirle algo.

Ike, a él si lo podía llamar. Si había alguien que pasaba desapercibido de la ira de sus padres, ese era él. Desde muy pequeño el joven canadiense se las arreglaba para inclinar las situaciones a su favor, y Kyle necesitaba, en esta ocasión, de su ayuda.

-Buenas noches, señorita. ¿Podría comunicarme a la casa de la familia Broflovsky...?

Esperó impaciente la llamada, e instantáneamente se heló. ¿Y si sus padres contestaban?

-Vamos, Ike, contesta.

_-"Buenas noches, familia Broflovsky."_ -Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Kyle se quedó mudo y helado.- _"¿Hola? Eres tú, ¿verdad Kyle?"_

-Yo... -Jamás esperó verse en una situación así. Todo le estaba saliendo mal, y ni siquiera sabía, en primer lugar, por qué estaba pasando todo eso. Pensaba y creía que no tenía nada que explicar o por qué disculparse, pero ¿y si lo hacía? Ya sea que estuviera bien o mal, sus padres siempre le exigían que se disculpara, y casi nunca reconocían cuando eran ellos los que estaban mal. Quizá si se disculpaba, el asunto quedaría olvidado tras una continua sesión de regaños y reproches.

Más no pudo decir nada, ya que solo escuchó el bufido de su madre y el sonido de la línea siendo colgada. Sus padres iban completamente en serio.

-Jesucristo.

Se detuvo en una banca, acompañado por el frío y un pordiosero que tiritaba de frío, y cuando estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar por la desesperación, el pelirrojo sintió una mano cálida en su hombro. Se volteó rápidamente y notó a un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés, que traía consigo cobija y le miraba de una forma muy particular.

-Va a hacer mucho frío esta noche. -Dijo el joven con un tono lleno de una bondad que el judío jamás escuchó de la boca de ninguna otra persona.- Si no tienes a donde ir, puedes venir al seminario por esta noche.

No se esperó a que Kyle le respondiera, sino que avanzó con el pobre mendigo y lo cubrió con la cobija, antes de ayudarle a levantarse. Tras pensarlo, siguió al joven discretamente, preguntándose cómo alguien salía a esas horas para refugiar a gente desamparada, y se detuvo en seco al ver el letrero que daba el nombre al seminario, así como a las imágenes y esculturas en relieve de santos y vírgenes que adornaban la fachada del edificio. Tras unos momentos, el joven salió hasta donde estaba Kyle.

-Tenemos un poco de sopa de pollo caliente y cobijas; no puedo ofrecerte más que un rincón en el pasillo, pero es mejor a que pases frío acá afuera. Pasa.

-No puedo. -El pelirrojo dio un paso atrás, incapaz de ver a la cara a aquel que le ofreciera ayuda y resguardo cuando menos lo esperaba.- Ustedes son católicos, yo soy judío y...

El joven le dio una breve sonrisa, y volviendo a poner su mano en el hombro de Kyle, le dijo con una auténtica confianza en sus palabras.

-Ante Dios y ante Abraham, **todos** somos sus hijos, **no importa** el color, el nombre, lugar de nacimiento, edad, pecado o dolor que tengamos. Si el Señor me mandó a ti para **hacerte saber** que puedes contar con su amor e infinita bondad, no tienes nada por qué preocuparte, por que **nadie** te juzgará.

Al día siguiente, justo al frente de _Sizzler's_, Stan y Cartman se hallaban al borde de un ataque de impaciencia. Llevaban una hora esperando al pelirrojo, le llamaron al celular, pero marcaba que el número no existía o se hallaba fuera del área de recepción, y las dos veces que llamaron a la casa del mismo los padres les salieron con el cuento de que había salido desde muy temprano. Había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso.

-¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a Kyle? -Preguntó por enésima vez el pelinegro, cansado y hambriento por la espera, y en esos momentos se apareció Ike, quien fue directo hacia ellos.

-No me digas. -Cartman se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cabeza.- Mamá _puta_ judía no le dio permiso a su hijo ratita judío para salir con sus amigos.

-Anoche corrieron a Kyle de la casa. -Tanto Stan como Eric abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.- No tengo la más remota idea de dónde carajos pueda estar, pero si lo ven, denle este número, es mío, y díganle que yo sé que él no ha hecho nada malo.

Stan tomó el número que el canadiense le diera, aún mudo por la impresión.

-Carajo. Sabía que los estúpidos padres de Kyle eran unos bastardos, pero esto superó mis expectativas. Son un par de **_jodidos cabrones_**. -Dijo Cartman cuando logró recuperar el habla.- Y de seguro fuiste a decirles que yo me comí tu pastel, ¿cierto?

-El pastel les importa un carajo ahorita. Estoy preocupado por mi hermano, así que si tienen tiempo para hablar tonterías, ayúdenme a buscarlo. Ahí se ven.

Tanto el castaño como el pelinegro intercambiaron miradas. Stan grabó en su celular el número de Ike y guardó el papel, no fuera a perdérsele. Cartman, por su parte, entró a _Sizzler's_.

-¿A donde vas? Tenemos que encontrar a Kyle.

-Una, tú y yo no podemos buscar a Kyle, aún tenemos un examen de admisión que presentar, y dos, aún _si pudiéramos_ buscar a Kyle, no lo haré con el estómago vacío.

-Carajo. -Stan pateó un poco de nieve, pero como también tenía hambre, entró y se sentó frente a su gordo amigo.

_**Continuará.**_


End file.
